


Achieving Lift

by meertansekh



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Family Angst, M/M, So much angst, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3551765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meertansekh/pseuds/meertansekh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the midst of a nasty trial against the Starks, Theon feels trapped, testifying against his best friend's father for the sake of a family that he hardly knows. The feeling intensifies when Theon, Asha, and Balon become literally trapped in an elevator with Ned Stark and his son Robb. </p><p>Naturally, chaos ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Achieving Lift

The trial was brutal, and it wasn't even halfway through. Theon walked the marble floors of the courthouse, his father and sister conversing in hushed but hurried tones behind him. He didn't want to listen, he'd been listening to Asha's legal-ese all fucking day in court, and he'd be hearing it all day tomorrow, too.

Theon scuffed the floor with his shoe, pulling at his tie with a huff. His throat was tight, brow furrowed. He stopped at the elevator, punching the down button with the force of Booker DeWitt.

“I've got some business to settle with the Harlaws. Get back to the house, and don't you fuckin' talk to anyone. You keep your goddamn mouth shut, boy.” Balon warned in a hushed hiss.

“Go on. I'll keep an eye on him.” Asha waved Balon off with a bored sigh, “I've got this under control. Just remember the magic words, Theon.”

“No comment.” He repeated, tapping his foot as he watched the numbers change over the closed elevator door.

“See? We'll be fine.” He could hear Asha's smirk behind him, her hand patting him on the shoulder. 

Theon didn't feel fine.

 

~

 

“We can only hope that truth will prevail through the course of this trial. Our family loved Theon Greyjoy as if he were our own. He grew up alongside my children, played ball with them, went to school with them. He was given every opportunity that my own children had.” Reporters interrupted Ned Stark with a barrage of questions, but he held up his hand to silence them. “I will only say that I wish I understood what brought on this sudden change of heart. We can only hope for a peaceful resolution to all this. We wish no ill will on the Greyjoy family. No more questions.”

Robb's face had been aa sickly white ever since this whole affair had begun. His brows seemed permanently twisted into something between a scowl and the furrow that appears before a complete breakdown into messy tears. He'd kept it together, so far. Then again, he hadn't had to testify yet.

“Are you alright, son?” Robb flinched at the sudden touch at his shoulder. He took a slow breath to calm himself, nodding but not yet facing his father. He didn't answer, instead started down the hall toward the elevator, away from the gaggle of reporters as they flocked to Jon Umber, firing questions at the Stark's lawyer. Robb didn't linger.

He marched down the hall, his eyes on the marble floor below him. He fingers twitched, he yearned to yank the tie from his neck, to get out of this stupid suit. He felt more like he was attending a funeral than a trial.

 

~

 

Theon struck the button again, harder this time. He'd heard Ned's voice drifting down the hall, it was the last voice he wanted to hear right now, and if the goddamn elevator didn't open soon he was either going to make a run for the stairs or throw himself out the fucking window.

_Ping!_

The doors crept open at a glacial pace, and Theon forced his way inside before the current inhabitants had even had a chance to exit. He could practically hear Asha rolling her eyes, but he didn't give two fucks. He needed to get the hell out of here.

“Hold the lift, please.”

Asha turned, standing beside Theon and looking out into the hall as Ned and Robb made their way to them. She made no move to hold the doors, instead staring down the Chief of Police with a cold smile. Theon was grateful she was an asshole, sometimes.

The doors began to close at their molasses pace, Theon and Asha the only inhabitants. Theon watched with bated breath, hoping Ned would just take the fucking hint and let them go down first.

Inch by inch, the gap closed, and Theon almost felt like he could breathe again.

A coarse hand slipped between the doors, and the sensors bid them to open once more. Theon flet sick. “Bastard.” He hissed under his breath, no longer caring who heard.

Ned's eyes met Theon's, the younger Greyjoy only glared. Robb came in behind him, and Theon found sudden intense interest in his shoes.

The air in the lift was thick, despite the fresh air that seemed to be flowing. Theon knew it wasn't truly the air at fault. He yanked at his tie, wretching it back and forth until it finally came loose in his hand.

Ned and Robb settled themselves on the opposite side of Asha and her brother, gratefully no one seemed to find the need to start conversation as the doors began to close once more, the white noise from the reporters down the hall beginning to die.

The gap slimmed once more, and Theon watched the doors as intently as he had been watching his shoes. At this pace, it might take five minutes just to reach the first floor.

Another hand slipped through the gap, and this time Theon couldn't contain himself. “For fuck's sake!!”

Balon raised a cruel brow as he stepped through the widening doors, “Shut your mouth, boy. Can't you see we have company?” He sneered at the Starks, standing clear in the middle of the lift, his back to Ned and Robb.

The doors finally closed, and the lift finally began to move. Theon knew he should have taken the stairs.

Thankfully, no one felt the need to fill the silence. Everyone was seemingly content with the wafting tunes of an instrumental “My Heart Will Go On” going on over their heads. The lift was ancient, as was the courthouse, as it was moving at half the speed the doors themselves had. Aged wood with chipping stain surrounded them. Theon leaned upon a tarnished brass rail, eyes glued to the floor counter above the doors.

 

4...

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

3...

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

2...

 

…

 

…

 

The elevator suddenly came to a grinding halt, the lights flickering. The Greyjoy family let out a collective chorus of “Fuck-” “Shit-”, while the Starks simply held on to the rail behind them with panic in their eyes.

Balon fell against the doors with a thud, huffing and puffing.

“What in the seven fuckin' hells-”

“We've stopped.” Asha breathed, clutching the rail with one hand behind her, predatory eyes darting from corner to corner. 

“No shit.” Theon breathed, his eyes meeting Robb's. _Fuck_.

 


End file.
